There are various lighting apparatuses in the world. Different light apparatuses are designed for satisfying different needs. Among the lighting apparatuses, downlight apparatuses are important and widely seen in offices, houses, and various buildings.
When LED technologies are developing, more and more downlight apparatuses also start migrating into the LED field. For LED devices, they are usually more energy efficient and with larger luminance efficacy. Even LED devices have many advantages over traditional light source elements, LED devices also have some technical problems to be solved. For example, heat dissipation is always a key issue when designing LED lighting apparatuses. In addition, when lighting apparatuses use LED devices, they have smaller size than traditional lighting apparatuses. To better utilize such advantages, new designs may be introduced to provide more convenience, e.g. on installation.
Because downlight apparatuses are so important in human life, any advancement in such crowded field may bring huge advancement on human life and industrial field.